


Somebody Loves You - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen's feelings towards Frank grow...<br/>Song: Somebody Loves You - Betty Who</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Somebody misses you when you’re away...

It was odd. In the week after Alfie and Grayson left to go to Hoogeveen, the school felt extremely dull. Aside from Alfie’s harebrained schemes to “get the Gulliver” as he put it, which Stephen was assuming Rosie was glad to go without; there was something, or someone, else missing.  
It was weird seeing Grayson’s lackeys lounging around with nothing to do. The year sevens still scuttled away from them like mice, but nothing provoked them. Mitchell threw a ball of paper at them before hiding behind a table, and all they did was mutter a half-hearted “Piss off.” Since Grayson was in Holland, they had no leader to follow, no one’s dirty deeds to do, no kids to bully. It was almost sad; until Stephen remembered their assholish attitude he had to deal with on a daily basis, and stopped feeling sorry for them.   
Joe still rejoiced that he didn’t have to go to Holland, to the point where he was doing enthusiastic, yet silent dances in his chair when the cover teacher wasn’t looking.  
He stopped when the chair broke.  
The only redeeming point of the week was Frasier’s attempts to placate the angry menopausal hate mob that had caused Alfie to leave in the first place. He learned after a couple of slaps to the face to not use the phrase “Calm your tits”.   
But Stephen liked excitement and because of the lack of fights and the shitty cover teacher they had for the week, the week seemed to stretch on and on, more than usual, until Stephen was actually praying for Monday to arrive. The strange thing was he couldn’t decide whether it was because of the boring classes spent copying out of a textbook, and secretly texting Chantelle because the dick of a cover teacher had sat them apart, or because he missed seeing Grayson’s face around the corridors...


	2. Chapter 2

They want to wake up with you every day!  
In the days leading up to the Christmas holidays the year before, the students were kept inside for the whole day due to the atrocious weather. It had been snowing on and off for days, but unfortunately not enough for a snow day, as the students, and Alfie, kept grumbling.  
When the bell rung to signify the end of the day, nobody moved faster than Alfie to get out of school. But when he got to the door to get out of the door, all you could hear was a loud “SHIT!” echoing around the corridors.   
“What’s going on sir?” Joe called from behind a group of chavvy year 8s.  
“We’re snowed in! I can’t open the door!” Alfie yelled back, pushing on the door with all of his, limited, strength.   
“Oh, get out the way Flippers!” Stephen found himself being jostled aside by Frank as he pushed his way through the crowd. He pulled of his blazer and thrust it at a slightly scared Alfie, before rolling up his shirt sleeves and pushing against the door. Stephen couldn’t help admiring the obvious muscle that Frank was showing off. Chantelle noticed his blatant staring.  
“Not likely babes...” she muttered in his ear.  
“Oh hush, a boy can look can’t he?” he retorted, grinning, and slightly louder than he meant to. He blushed furiously as Frank turned and looked right at him.  
“Shit, shit, shit!” he whispered in a high pitched voice, even for him. He pretended to be investigating a crack in the ceiling, until Chantelle told him that Frank had stopped looking.   
After a few minutes of pleasing muscle but no progress, Frasier, who had appeared shortly after the problem was discovered, had no choice but to announce “I’m sorry guys, we’re completely snowed in. I’ll phone as many parents as I can reach and tell them you’ll have to stay at the school at this moment in time. Might as well get comfortable guys, you’ll be here for a while.”   
As the pupils dispersed to various parts of the school, Stephen and Chantelle were left with Frank in the school lobby. Frank was sat on the office desk, shrugging his blazer back on. Stephen shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot, his usual charisma had disappeared. After a very long awkward silence, he managed to choke out “So, where are your mates?”  
Grayson’s head snapped up to look at him suspiciously, but he soon relaxed. “Bunking. Wanted to throw snowballs at the old people’s home windows.”  
“So why did you come in?”  
“I wanted to throw snowballs at Flippers.” He smirked.  
“I see. Good luck with that, I suppose.”  
“Yeah, should’ve taken the chance this morning when he got out the car. Ah well, I’ll get ‘im later. Where are your mates, ‘part from ‘er?” he gestured to Chantelle, who by then had already taken a seat quite a way away from the two boys.  
“Um, I think they all went back to the classroom. You want to come with us? I don’t see why you would go back to class with Pickwell.” Stephen grimaced, but was quietly hopeful.  
“Yeah, alright Stephen.” He answered, after a moment’s hesitation.  
“Did you just call me St- Never mind.”  
“It’s yer name isn’t it?” he grinned, before jumping off the desk. “Lead the way.”  
... ... ...   
The snow continued for hours, and the snow outside got deeper and deeper, until everybody knew that they would end up there overnight. Thankfully, the heating had not yet packed in, so at least they would be fairly comfortable for the night. Frank had spent those hours hanging out in the Form K classroom, sharing jokes with Mitchell and Remmie, not torturing Alfie, and just overall being actually nice.   
As the sun started to set, Alfie told the class to find a comfortable spot. The majority of the class went to their regular seats, apart from Jing, who that day had grown rather close to Mitchell, and went to sit by him, much to his surprise. Chantelle sauntered from Alfie’s desk where she had sprawled since 3 pm, and sat in Jing’s seat, leaving the only empty seat next to Stephen.   
Stephen bunched up his winter coat, and put on his desk as a make shift pillow, trying to ignore the fact that Frank would obviously have to sleep next to him. He removed his tie and threw it in his bag, trying to get comfortable. Stephen thought that he would have to borrow Joe’s inhaler when Frank actually sat down next to him.   
Frank gave him an awkward smile, but promptly got his headphones out and plugged them in to his phone. He chose a playlist, then rested his head on his arms, and closed his eyes.   
“How does anyone fall asleep that fast?” Stephen thought to himself. He gave a small shrug, and rested his head against his coat, his head facing Frank. After a few minutes, he noticed Frank’s finger tapping regularly against the table, and he could hear a song that he couldn’t quite name coming out of his headphones. Then suddenly it hit him.   
He poked Frank, which normally is about as dangerous as poking a tiger with a stick, and whispered to him, “Are you listening to Electricity?”  
Frank flushed, and unplugged his headphones. “None of your business, Twinkle Toes. Piss off, I’m trying to sleep.” And with that he turned to face the other way, and didn’t talk to him again for the rest of the night.   
Stephen smiled slightly, before finally drifting off to sleep at around midnight.  
... ... ...  
The next morning, Stephen gradually woke up to find heavy warmth pressed against his side. He turned his head to see Frank sleeping peacefully, with his head resting gently on his shoulder. Stephen decided not to question it, and just went back to sleep with a huge smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Somebody wants to hear you say,  
Ooh somebody loves you!  
It was the night of their 6 month anniversary, and Stephen had decided to take Frank out for dinner in this really nice restaurant. The sun had set by the time they got to the restaurant, and the stars were beginning to twinkle above them as they walked in and found their table.   
“Nice night.” Stephen said as he sat down, smiling.  
“Beautiful. A bit cold though.” He commented, rubbing his hands together.  
“You’ll soon warm up babes. I can think of a few ways I could warm your hands up.” Stephen winked at Frank, who grinned back at him.  
“Fucking faggots...” Stephen heard a comment from a few tables behind him. He turned around to see a man in his 30’s glaring at them, gritting his teeth. He rolled his eyes, and waved at him. Stephen saw his fists clench on the table. He gave him a winning smile, and turned back to Frank, who was going bright red with anger. Stephen’s eyes widened in concern, and took his hand over the table.  
“Frankie babe, don’t worry about him, he’s just another twat. I get a lot of it, it’s fine.” He muttered, trying to reassure him. Frank’s eyes flashed to him.  
“What do you mean you get a lot of it?” he demanded, his eyes blazing with anger.  
“Babe, I’m gay. It goes with the territory unfortunately. You just have to learn to brush it off.” Stephen had never seen this kind of fire in Frank’s eyes before, it terrified him. “Look, this is our night, and nobody else’s. If you want, we can leave and go somewhere else?”  
Frank’s expression softened slightly “No, it’s fine. Let’s just order shall we?”  
... ... ...  
“Mm, that was delicious.” Stephen leaned back in his chair, wiping his mouth with his napkin.   
“Yeah it was, I- Can I help you?” A rather nervous looking waiter, he could only be a few years older than them, had arrived at their table.  
“Um, the gentlemen at table 8 requests that you leave.” He muttered, looking away. Stephen saw Frank’s face heat up again and quickly took control of the situation.  
“Does he now?” he raised his voice so he could be sure that the guy could hear, though he was sure that he was listening in anyway, “Well, we’ve just finished dessert, so I’m sure we’ll be on our way shortly. Hmm, I’m still a bit hungry, maybe we’ll have another 3 course meal? If it’s not any bother to him.” There came a loud crash, and Stephen turned to see the man had knocked his chair over and was coming towards them. At this point, Frank stood up and stepped between Stephen and the douchebag. “Frank, let me-”  
“No! I’m handling this arsehole once and for all.”  
“Babe, what I was trying to say was, let me take your jacket, so it’s easier for you to hit him. But not just yet.” As Frank shrugged off his dinner jacket, Stephen gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to calm him down slightly. Unfortunately, this just made the man angrier.  
“It’s fucking disgusting! I want to see the manager, so he can throw these vermin out!” Sweat was beading on his forehead and his eyes bulged dramatically.  
“Oh, don’t worry sir, I have already been summoned, shall we say, by your rather loud yelling. What seems to be the problem here?” A young-ish man in a crisp grey suit had managed to arrive without them noticing, and was slowly placing himself between Frank and the seemingly rabid guy.   
“Excuse me sir,” Stephen said “My boyfriend and I are here for our six month anniversary, and we were just trying to have a quiet meal, but this,” he sniffed “gentleman has been disrupting our evening.”  
“6 months eh? Well congratulations to you, and may you be happy together for a very long time. My husband and I have been together for well over 10 years now, I sort of miss the earlier times.”  
At this, sweaty guy lost it. He grabbed his coat and stormed out of the restaurant.   
“At last.” Stephen sighed.   
“I’m so sorry about this boys, the meal is on us. Happy anniversary you two!” The manager smiled, and walked off back to his office.  
“Come on babe, let’s go.” Stephen gave Frank, who was beginning to calm down, back his jacket and took his hand, and walked out of the restaurant. “I was waiting for him to call the manager,” he smiled when they got outside, “I’ve known him since I was little. I was even at his wedding!” he laughed.  
The streets were completely empty, and it felt like they had the whole world to themselves. Stephen jumped up on to a low, narrow stone wall, and tip toed his way across it like it was a beam.   
Frank looked up at him and smiled. “I’m sorry about getting angry in the restaurant; it’s just the thought that you have to put up with that on your own, before we got together... Hell, I even used to do it! What’s wrong with me?!”  
“Babe, you were coming to terms with your sexuality. A person in your position? It’s natural to try and deny it. To try to prove that you’re not gay. But it doesn’t matter now. You made up for all that by being my boyfriend.” Stephen jumped down from the wall and gave Frank a soft kiss. “It’s fine now.” He whispered against his lips.  
Frank rested his forehead against Stephens, “I don’t know what I would do without you...”  
Stephen knew that Frank used to have a hard time showing affection in the beginning of their relationship. He was fine with it now, but it nearly knocked Stephen of his feet when Frank whispered “I love you.”  
“I love you too babe.”


End file.
